Day 1
by Aku11
Summary: Don Omar a hip hop artist that become Frida favorite artist and invtist a unhappy El tigre to the mixs MannyXfrida


**Day one:**

It was a other day where I had to watch Frida shake her ass in front of the radio to this damn singer ugh if only she know my pain of having to sit hear and watch nodding to ever question she asked or just saying something to me,

Your probably wonder why I'm in such a bad mood I should be happy to watch my 3 year crush/best Friend shake her ass to a song and dance about but it was to that damn hip hop artist Don Omar and his damn song Sexy Robotics she had fallen in made love with the song and the artist ah call me jealous call me and idiot I don't care but it was never fair to see her so deeply in love with this guy she only seen on TV.

"Manny…..Manny…MANNY!" Firda screamed into my air shit I must have spaced out agin and wasn't paying attion to what she was saying,

"Yeah what is it."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Um no…."

Frida sighed as she taped her foot in front of me I on the other had was on the floor siting Indian style looking up at her,I looked off to the side avoiding her glares.

"Manny I said that Don Omar is coming to are town and would you like to go see it with me?"

_Like hell I want to see it I hate the guy and the way you'll be throwing yourself at him will make me lose my temper!_ Manny though to himself as he looked off to the side but he had to say something which he did.

"Yeah sure I don't have anything better to do."

I agree to see the guy I hate with an all dieing passion live in Miracle City _great were going to have so much fun..well at less one of us._Manny though to himself as he looked up at frida who was over joyed that her best Friend for 3 year agree to go with her to the live show if only she know how much he hated the guy.

"Manny…**MANNY!**"

"**YES!"**

I yelled back but not in a mean way in a mocking type of way i looked up at frida her face was red and..._Is she blushing!_

"Um thanks for accepting to go to the concert with me Manny i know how much you must dislike this type of music."

Her voice sound as if she was sigh it only add on to my crush on her i rubbed the back of my head sheepy like laughing a bit seeing how she was very happy that i was going with her to the concert.

"No no the tpye of music you litsen to is fine their nothing wrong with it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

I lied i really hated that hip hop artist but the other music she listen to was just fine it was just this one that got under my skin so much but if it made her happy i didn't mind it so much as long as i could keep her from jumping on to the stage with the rest of the girl then im fine.

After that she went back to her dancing and sing to the song i on the other hand laid on my side watching her swing her hips side to side at moment like this it always made me happy that i was her Friend but i wanted something more but unlike _El __Tigre_it was hard trying to pull of the old charm but oh well going to this concert would be so bad.

It was like 4 days away i think so it gave me time to spin with frida or the back side of frida because the whole time he would spin with her she was always dancing but he wasn't complaining,It was getting late i stunned from laying place before on the floor the music had stop playing thank you god and i began to walk for the door followed by frida she seem to like to send me off from her house i walked out of her room her father starring at me _like always_as me and frida walked down to the front door we said are good bye and i was on my way back home i would see her at school so their was no feeling of sadness as i left.

Around 8:30 is when i got home you think that early it start getting dark around seven i was at frida house for 6 good hours not counting the ones from school i walked into the house i was greet by my father and grandfather both seem to be in a fight so i walked passed didn't want to get in the middle of their fight it would only be bad new but i would have to ask my dad and mom soon if i could go to this concert i was 50% sure he would say yes so i was going to wait for tomorrow feeling teird i walked into my room which may i add it was a mess clothes every where but it didn't smell so that was a good thing i closed the door behind me and fall right out onto my bed where i fell a sleep at for the next 10 hours before school tomorrow.

(Review PLZ)


End file.
